She Made Me Love Her
by casynicole
Summary: Bella's pregancy from Rosalie's POV


**From the first moment I met her, I was jealous. This normal human -a mortal!- female was wanted by a male more than I. Sure I had Emmett, my soul mate, but it still hurt to know Edward didn't want me like he wanted Bella. Yes, you may see me as vain and shallow, but that's how I perceived it.**

**Human. That was my main reason. She had the potential to be a mother, a grandmother, have pretty baby's with her husband, and die. At least humans had the good sense to die. The one thing in my life that I wanted, more than anything- even Emmett, was to have a baby. And she was just throwing it away to be with him! How could she just do that?**

**Then, while Edward and Bella were on their honeymoon, I got a call. I know now how much courage it must have taken her to pick up that phone and call me. She knew that I didn't like her all that much. But when Bella called me, she was so scared…**

**My phone rang, and I realized Edward's number. I figured that he had hurt her, or just wanted to know what it ''felt like'' so, I answered the phone as evenly as possible.**

"**Hello?" I asked, pretending I didn't know it was him.**

"**Rosalie?" Bella's scared whisper surprised me. She had never called me before, she had no reason to. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."**

**As soon as I heard she was having a baby, I knew I had to help her. Carslie would want to hurt it, so would Edward. He would want it out of his angle, to kill the poor child.**

**Emmett and Esme would be on my side- which meant Carlisle too- he wouldn't go against Esme. Edward would thank me later no doubt, but now I knew that he wanted to burn me.**

**I'm sure no one understood Bella's reaction as she and Edward got off the plane. Instead of running to Alice or even Esme, she came to me. Jumped into my arms practically. I felt bad for Alice- they were always such good friends- now Bella was having Edward's baby. She was so blessed.**

**Bella told me she understood what I meant before. She needed this baby. Like she needed Edward and air, and finally, like she needed me.**

**Bella buried her head in my neck- just crying my name she said "Rose- thank you- thank you- you mean so much to me- thank you…" until she fell asleep.**

**I smirked at Edward's face, it was full of shock and confusion. Why did Bella run into my arms instead of Alice? Or even Esme? What the hell was going on? What were the two of them planning?**

**Then, he heard my mind, I remember the feral snarl and the no- just low enough Bella couldn't hear. I ignored him. I knew he would kill me later- and probably dance around the flames- then scatter me to the four corners of the world. I didn't care, so long as I got to meet the baby.**

**Edward thought their honeymoon was over, but Bella beloved it otherwise. She thought it was just beginning, and this would turn into something good. And for once, we agreed.**

**Now, we are riding in the back of Carlisle's mustang- he's driving with Esme in shotgun. I'd already explained it to her- biased and unbiased as possible- but it was so difficult.**

**Esme sided with Bella and I almost immediately which meant that- against Edwards wishes no doubt- we were keeping their "little nudger"**

"**Rose." Esme whispered quietly. Edward's head snapped up. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn he had been sleeping.**

"**Come on, let's get Bella into Carlisle's office." I had been in a trance, watching Bella sleep was so beautiful.**

**So many reason's to stay human. Yet she was throwing it all away to be with him! But, now we both had things to fight for- that we couldn't live without.**

**As I laid her in the hospital bed Alice and Jasper had set up, a wave of despair took me. It hit me, so suddenly! I was the only thing holding Emmett back from having a baby.**

**A dry sob racked through my perfect body. I knew no tears would come, I couldn't cry. It wasn't fair! Of course Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward could have children! Once they hit puberty, they could until they died- or stopped existing in our case. How could I possibly be so stupid? I had no period, my body couldn't change to accommodate a child… but Bella could. This was so not fair!**

**Almost as suddenly as it was there, the despair was gone. A wave of calm washed over me. "Thanks' Jasper." I said, suddenly realizing that I was grasping the metal bar on Bella's bed to roughly. I opened my palm and saw a perfect mold of the inside of my hand.**

**Alice was glairing at me from across the room. Her small features looked scary- but not scary enough- I knew what she was capable of. She was angry for siding with her against this. Bella would be fine. We would both get what we wanted.**

**I wanted a pretty little baby, and she wanted to be a vampire. There was only one way Edward would change her, that was if she was dying. It was a win-win situation after all…**

**A few weeks later, Bella was looking horrible. The baby was killing her- and slowly, itself. We couldn't find something to sustain both of them at the same time.**

**You help one of them, you help both. Darn these half-breeds…we couldn't tell if the child was male or female, and Bella was just **_**so**_** pregnant…Alice couldn't see the baby ether.**

**Jacob was here, I hated the mongrel, I didn't understand why Bella wanted him here so bad, he stunk! He doesn't smell human or animalish- too bad. If I went without hunting for to long and killed him, it would be easier to say he smelled to much like my prey and take him out.**

**But, that would hurt my Bella to much. She was giving me the one thing I wanted most, so I could at least be civil for a bit.**

"**Rose, again please." Bella said to me, looking at me with her large chocolate eyes. She looked like death.**

"**Again?" I asked smiling. She always seemed to have to pee, apparently being pregnant did that to you. Esme told us that part should stay the same, she was the only one other than Bella who had been pregnant.**

**I knew that in her increased britality, one wrong move and I could snap her in half easier than ever before. Being careful to support her head, I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom with my normal speed.**

**When I brought her back into the living room, Jacob and Carlisle were outside talking. Edward just sat there looking at Bella.**

**Suddenly, something he heard gave light into his eyes. I had been listening to parts of the conversation, but nothing I could pick out would give Edward that old spark back into his eyes.**

"**I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment. Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?" yes, there was suddenly- if anything- Hope. What had he heard from Jacob or Carlisle's thoughts that brought this on?**

"**What is it Edward?" Bella asked feebly, it scared me to see her this weak.**

"**Nothing you need to worry about love. It will just take a second. Please, Rose?" His golden eyes were set upon me, and suddenly, I understood we could save Bella. Edward could do it!**

"**Esme? Could you mind Bella for me?" I asked. She was at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation, same as I.**

"**Of course." She replied, flitting down the stairs and giving Bella a smile.**

**I suspiciously followed Edward through the door. What if whatever the plan was, it failed? I wouldn't be able to live if that were true. I owed Bella so much for what she was doing for me.**

"**Carlisle." Edward said, just loud enough for Jacob to hear.**

"**What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way. I was just listening to you and Jacob just now, and when you were speaking of what the…fetus wants, Jacob had an interesting idea." So he still hated the baby? His baby? His creation? Half him and half Bella? The child would be as beautiful as it's parents.**

**Jacob scowled as Edward continued. "We haven't actually addressed **_**that**_** angle. We've been trying to get Bella what she needs. And her body is accepting it about as well as one of ours would." I could see where this was going. Edward thought that the child was more vampire than human. "Perhaps we should address the needs of the…fetus first. Maybe if we could satisfy it, we'll be able to help her more effectively."**

**So okay, we needed to try and give Bella blood. We had all that blood for Bella- maybe this could work! I didn't even hear the rest of the conversation before I broke in.**

**I hissed, and looked to Carlisle. "Of course! We have all that type O negative laid aside for Bella. It's a good idea.**

**Carlisle looked thoughtful, placing his hand on his chin. I tapped my foot impatiently.**

"**I wonder…And then, what would be the best way to administer…"**

**I shook my head. Every second was precious in this situation. "We don't have time to be creative. I'd say we start the traditional way."**

"**Wait a minuet." Jacob said, holding his hand up in the air, as if that would stop me, I would kill him to save them. "Just hold on. Are you- are you talking about making Bella drink **_**blood**_**? Stupid mutt, of course!**

"**It was your idea dog." I said, scowling at him without looking his way. I was good at scowling.**

"**That's just…" Jacob began, but Edward cut him off before he could annoy me further, thus causing me to -quite literally- bite his head off.**

"**Monstrous? Repulsive?"**

"**Pretty much." Jacob said, finally looking at Edward.**

"**But what if it helps her?" This question was rhetorical, but Jacob being an ass as usual, took it a step further than really needed.**

"**What are you gonna do, shove a tube down her throat?" I almost took a step forward to slap him. He could be so simple minded and ignorant!**

"**I plan to ask her what she thinks." Edward said, looking at me. "I just wanted to run it by Carlisle first."**

**I nodded. This was going to be so simple! "If you tell her it might help the baby, she'll be willing to do anything. Even if we do have to feed them through a tube." Edward nodded once, probably answering someone's mind question. That no longer bothered me. We could save them! Both of them!**

"**Well, we don't have time to sit around discussing this. What do you think Carlisle? Can we try?" I was almost begging now.**

**Carlisle took a deep unneeded breath and stood up. "We'll ask Bella." I almost ran to her. If I could cry, I would have at the sight of her. She looked even worse than before! How long had I been gone? Five minuets at the most!**

"**What's going on?" Bella demanded, trying to protect her stomach.**

"**Jacob had an idea that might help you out. It won't be…pleasant…but-"**

"**But it will help the baby." I said, interrupting Carlisle's speech. "We thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe." She giggled drunkenly almost.**

"**Not pleasant?" She asked thoughtfully. "gosh, that'll be such a change." Bella looked at the tube in her arm angrily and coughed again. I couldn't help but laugh.**

**Isabella was in a room full of vampires, yet she was worried about a needle. Silly beautiful Bella.**

"**Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous, repulsive." I heard Edward's voice slip a bit, but Jacob and Bella wouldn't.**

**Bella gasped a bit, but managed to say: "How bad?"**

**Carlisle cut into Edward's line of fire. "We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than yours. We think it's thirsty."**

**I heard the answer click in her brain momentarily. "Oh. Oh!"**

"**Your condition- both your conditions- are deteriorating quickly." He continued. "We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test this theory-"**

"**I've got to drink it." She said it simply. "I can do that. Practice for the future right?" She looked at Edward for support, but at that statement, his body tensed up into hard unresponsive stone. I tapped my foot, becoming annoyed again.**

"**So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" She whispered. I stopped tapping my foot. Crap.**

"**What?" she asked, suddenly tense.**

"**It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners Bella." Carlisle said.**

"**If the fetus is craving blood, it's not craving animal blood." Edward cut it.**

"**It won't make a difference to you, Bella. Don't think about it." I offered.**

**Bella's eyes got large. "Who?" She looked towards the mutt. I wish.**

"**I'm not here as a donor Bells. Sides it's human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies-"**

"**We have blood on hand. For you- just in case." I didn't care about cutting the dog off. For now, he was just a nuisance. "Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better." Bella ran her fingers across the bulge- if only…**

"**Well, I am starving, so I'll bet he is too. Let's go for it. My first vampire act." She whispered, voice urgent. She wanted this!**

**Edward's expression became unreadable after that. He just went back to unresponsive stone, same as before.**

**Carlisle and I immediately ran upstairs, getting everything ready. If I had any, my adrenaline would have been rushing.**

"**Should we- warm it up for her?" I asked as Carlisle ripped one of the bags open. The smell registered with me almost immediately- but I ignored the burn.**

**He shook his head no. "We don't have the time. Maybe…later." Carlisle handed me the cup and I dashed back downstairs into the kitchen. **

**I rummaged around the cupboards, looking for a straw- clear?**

"**Not clear Rosalie." Edward said, I could almost see him rolling his eyes. **_**Shut up!**_** I thought towards him. **_**Stupid mind reader, if you'd have given me a second longer I could have picked a different one.**_

**I ran back upstairs to Carlisle. He and Esme were talking- I tunes them out and listened to Edward's current conversation. They were currently talking about Jacob's pack- Leah specifically. **

"**You're scared of **_**Leah**_**, but your best friends with the psychopath blond?" Jacob asked. I hissed, but Bella protected me.**

"**Don't. Rose…understands." I smiled, and Carlisle touched my hand and took the cup from me. We ran back downstairs.**

**Carlisle began handing Bella the cup, but stopped once he saw her expression.**

"**We could try another method."**

"**No." She whispered. "No, I'll try this first. We don't have time…" Bella touched her stomach lovingly again. Then, she reached for the cup.**


End file.
